halohammerfandomcom-20200213-history
Covenant weaons
1.Beam rifle is the Covenant version of sniper rifle with a unique scope that is different from the human sniper rifle, it is as accurate as the human equivalent.The Beam Rifle is an extraordinarily powerful weapon, capable of sniping enemies from long ranges. 2.Carbine is a Covenant infantry weapon.It is a semi-automatic weapon, that combines high accuracy with decent damage power, used primarily for mid-range combat. 3.Plasma rifle is a Covenant ground firearm.It is capable of semi-automatic, and full automatic fire,. 4.The Brute Plasma Rifle is a Covenant weapon, a modified version of the original Plasma Rifle that is used almost exclusively by Brutes.Due to its faster rate of fire, the Brute Plasma Rifle overheats faster than original Plasma Rifle. It is also slightly more powerful than its relative. 5.The Spiker is a common Brute firearm.The mane fire power comes from the spike it throughs, simillar to the Needler but they don't explode.Also, the two large blades mounted under the barrel of the weapon increased its close quarters functionality. 6. The Plasm pistol is a Covenant infantry firearm, carried commonly by the smaller species,such as Grunts,Drones and Jackals.The Plasma Pistol will overheat when fired non-stop for extended periods of time, or if the overcharged shot is released, which render the weapon completely useless for several seconds. Also, the weapon, while accurate at shorter ranges, has somewhat of a limited long-range accuracy due to the relatively low velocity of its shots. 7. The Needler is an unusual Covenant weapon that fires pink, translucent, crystalline projectiles with a tinge of blue.After seven or more needles have entered a opponent, the energy of the needles will combine and cause a explosion, causing massive internal damage that always results in death, sending shrapnel and a pink mist flying through the air. 8.The Energy Sword, is a close quarters melee weapon.It is shaped and held into a blade-like form by a small magnetic-field generator built into the handle of the weapon. 9.The Gravity Hammer is a large hammer that serves as an excellent and powerful melee weapon in the game.This powerful weapon can also be used to manipulate gravity, allowing it to push opponents away or pull them towards the wielder, as well as deflecting incoming projectiles. 10.The Energy Stave is a Covenant melee weapon.These weapons are long Staves with a spear-like end that is similar in color to the "fins" of their wielders. Not much is known about these exotic weapons,they do not seem to have much of a combat purpose but more a ceremonial one. 11. The Brute Shot is a Covenant weapon favored almost exclusively by the Jiralhanae. It seems to fire a type of grenade similar to the Frag Grenade at very high velocities that bounce off of and around most surfaces, although originally it was supposed to shoot plasma grenade like projectiles. 12.The Mauler is a cross between a shotgun and a revolver.The Mauler has a blade like all other Jiralhanae weapons, however it is used to stab rather than cut. It is the Brutes' weapon of choice for close-quarters combat. 13.the Fuel Rod Gun, is a Covenant indirect-fire mortar with ground and air applications similar to the human missile launcher.